Letters From Link
by Elle-chan101
Summary: A bunch of letters written by Link for your viewing pleasure. These will vary from long to short depending on his day and how it went with Coro. There isn't really a plot to these letters. Just him writing out how his daily life is now that he has retired to wolf status.
1. Chapter 1

Found

Letter 1

To the victor of Twilight Princess,

Seems Zelda has found me after all the searching of towns, forests...campsites. She was asking the nice afro fellow to actually relinquish me to her by royal order. Thankfully my new owner said that she could come down here and claim me herself if she wanted his wolf friend that badly. I protect him from anything less than friendly when it comes from the woods. It's rare but the occasional plant or bat will come out or more and attack his home. He has gotten use to me just randomly attacking the plants or creature though. Always willing to reward such behavior too. He is really grateful and for that keeps me in his presence. I got away inside and everything now.

I did show him what I look like out of wolf form. He wasn't too surprised that I was human. Apparently he suspected for a while now that a wolf this tame had to either be owned or was a human who just...wanted a break from life. He did blame me either. Accepted that I was the wolf and when I mentioned I'd go fishing. Asked if he could come with at those times but letting him fish to keep me safe from Zelda. I took the deal. I'm a wolf all the time except for when I need to be human for a bit of time. I don't want to be a wolf on really hot days. Those are miserable. The fur keeps me warm enough. I don't need the sun burning my fur to nothing. I don't know what I'm going to do once Zelda does decided to come a knockin in my life again.

Wasn't saving her, plus Hyrule and all the inhabitants enough? I've earned the chance to just be left to my peace right? To live the life I have how I want to live it? Its not like I am disturbing the peace. I live near Ordon and am basically a companion for a lonely man. Nothing serious there really. Just me keeping some as lonely as me company. I am not a bad wolf or a bad human. I just want to be left to my life. Oh well, Zelda will probably be coming soon so I have to end this letter and hide it. I don't plan to write these often. Just when I need to vent out how my day went without bothering anyone too much. Besides, me and my friend are going to go fishing this weekend to try and avoid her visit.

Sincerely,

Link the Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Decrees

Letter 2

To the victor of Twilight Princess,

This woman never gives up! We were fishing, me and Coro with his sisters Iza and Hena. Just fishing and she has to send some asshole to interrupt that? What could she...maybe it'd be better if I just started from the beginning. It would make this so much simpler to understand why I just...want to dig both my claws and fangs into that wretch of a queen. Goddesses help that my rage is stable once I finish explaining why I am currently thinking these thoughts.

Me and Coro arranged to meet his two sisters Hena and Iza. Hena runs a fishing pond that I found a bottle in. Iza runs the boat course I helped clear and earned another bomb bag. It was two girls who needed help and during those moments, I didn't mind cause it did help me in the end. Both also were in trouble and I had to save them. They were and are part of Hyrule after all. Just live near Lake Hylia for business. Anyways, I digress back to my reason behind this story. We met up with them so he could introduce me as his companion and when we arrived. Well it's safe to say they instantly loved me. The girls pet me, hugged me and kept scratching behind my ears. It was thoroughly enjoyable and I am sure Coro was aware of how much I enjoyed it.

The visit was nice too. The girls had their own poles and bait. They also had some pretty interesting stories about recent clients and even told Coro bout when I helped them out. It was all around, for the first day, a great time. The next day was when this hell started. We all woke up and got food. Coro letting Iza feed me this amazingly huge fish and goddesses it tastes sooo good. The spices she used and the way she cooked it yet left blood in it. Yummy all around and I want another fish like that next time I see those two.

Again though, digressing from that...me and Coro left to go fishing because the girls did have work. We understood and found a really nice spot far enough to let them run their business without me scaring people away. They assured me it wouldn't but me and Coro know better. We found a dock and claimed a spot. I layed next to Coro as he shot out his lure into the water. Just sitting there was nice until we heard trumpets. Very loud, very obnoxious trumpets that most likely scared away any fish. Coro was close to catching one, I was sure of it. We both looked to our left cause our right had that...canon guy. (I swear he is related to that chicken guy) and found another damn royal announcer. With a longer decree and the worst part was it was just another demand that he hand over the "Hero of Twilight and Hyrule" to her. In exchange, he'd be paid a large sum of money.

Am I that damn expandable? I saved Hyrule...its people. Twilight and its people. Hell Midna treats me better and she isn't even here for me to even talk to! I am not some...if I go on I'll murder this paper and then the table beneath it. So moving on.

Coro said no but instead of leaving. He reads it again to us. As if we didn't hear him the first time when we did and it only succeeded in me standing and growling at him to shut him up. It worked and they all ran screaming away. My friend scratching behind my ears while telling me that he wouldn't give me up for all the money in the world. It made me relax and we did end up moving elsewhere but the fish were too spooked. We ended up going back to Hena's place and just hanging out with her for the rest of the day. I didn't get the fish Iza cooked for me cause of them either.

The next day, Coro and me were sent to deliver a basket to Iza for lunch. Hena promised us a fishing trip with her. One of the reasons being to catch me a big fish to cook up her way. Stating that both her and Iza have great skills in cooking fish and I really wanted to taste it so much. She even said she had an ingredient that I could never guess. It only made it sound more appetizing but no! That stupid royal anno-thing came back. Spooking all the fish away and threatening to take me by force from Coro now. I wanted to bite him but was stopped by Hena saying "heel" to me. She said it wasn't worth me being put down because a jerk didn't understand no. They left and we are home now but….do you see why I wanna bite her!

I'm a wolf and a person...well Hylian but whatever! You get my point. I just want to be left alone. That's all but she won't leave me alone! So if someone could...y'know. Help? I'd be so grateful. I want to be alone with my friend Coro. I want to visit Hena and Iza in peace. I want to fish in peace. Just...someone stop her. Please.

Sincerely,

Link the Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate This Queen

Letter 3

To the victor of Twilight Princess,

It's been awhile but only due to how cold it got. Seems Zelda didn't us dismissing her royal decree. She made it snow in Faron or at least our part. It nearly killed Coro and had we not moved. Yeah, we moved. It got so bad we had to move deeper into the woods. Like...near the temple or at least where that bird lives. It took us both, with me in human form to make an entire new home. Its bigger and I even got a cool surprise but...more on that later. She took the cold spell away. It's no longer snowing but only cause she doesn't know where we are anymore. We are still in Faron but me and him are debating to becoming nomads to avoid being found all the time. Not that it would bother me though. Coro has always wanted to know where I went during my travels and I think the most I can show him is everything but the desert and the city in the sky. I think.

Anyways, with this recent move, it put this letter behind and I am sorry. I had intended to write but with all that happened, I just couldn't get the chance. I digress since this house is amazing. First of all it has two real levels this time. Coro sleeps upstairs in a room with a bed that has a soft mattress. Next to it is a small staircase with a bed of the same material that I didn't know Coro made for me. It was so I could sleep next to him and keep him company. He even asked that I don't sleep outside anymore. Stating that with how persistent the queen was being, he didn't want me stolen in my sleep. I even seen him install a lock of sorts on the front door. The idea of being told that made me feel really happy. Coro also made it so that I am always near him. This is only until Zelda backs off but we were this tight before I told him I was Link so it hasn't really changed by much. I think the most different right now is that he enjoys my company in this lonely life of his. There really isn't that many women to be interested in and those he likes aren't really looking for a man of his kind. So I guess me being here as his companion really helps keep the loneliness at bay.

The downstairs is what I like the most. It has an open kitchen and living room with a fireplace with this really soft carpet. Oh! It just...laying on that with a fire going the first night it go cold was so nice! I didn't want to move but Coro likes me sleeping next to him now that I have that bed next to him. I don't miss the carpet much but I don't like going up the stairs much. It might be the abuse of what my legs went through during the adventure that is finally catching up. Unless I am old but didn't feel it until now. I don't feel too old though. I feel tired and aged, yes. I just...don't feel old. In any case, I plan to make the pain in my legs known to him soon here. Especially if it keeps hurting when I go up the stairs. I may even ask for a ramp but I don't know yet. Anyways, I can't really write much more about the house. As nice as it sounds, that's really all there is to it. We don't mention the bathroom because it's outside and the less you know about that the better.

Anyways, I hear Coro getting ready for bed. I have to head on up and hide this letter in my new stash box he made for me.

Sincerely,

Link The Wolf


	4. Chapter 4

Fishing Time

Letter 4

To the victor of Twilight Princess,

We can fish again! I know it has been about a month and I am so sorry but since we have moved to this new spot and started to build this house. Well, we have been busy. Coro has a new floor plan to add more rooms and not just because he wants to but because he wants to have room so that when his sister's come by, they can have their own room. That and, apparently wants a room to store all the food we buy when we head into town. It's a great idea really though. All the dry food has been in the living room corner and much as we love seeing it safe. We really need a storage room attached to the house. Thankfully it's all he wants to do. Nothing else so far at least aside from possibly painting the place. How he can...make something that looks nice now and ruin it just baffles me. I am gonna try to talk him out of it again.

Anyways, I digress. Fishing is the topic of the day. Recently, since the move at least. We can actually walk around now. I think Zelda believes we moved elsewhere and has since stopped looking in these woods and around Hylia lake. We are going there today so I can't write long. I just wanted to announce how happy I am to be able to fish again.

Bye!

Sincerely,

Link The Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

My Luck

Letter 5

To The Victor of Twilight Princess,

Is it my luck? Does luck just hate me so much...that it has to grant me so little of it at a time? If so, then I hate my life once again. Oh, it's not that being a wolf isn't great. It's great because I just have to lay around, sleep...living with someone who honestly knows about these letters, who I am and the many feets I have done. It's mostly just a great life I have because of him. I am left alone or at least generally left alone by any undesirable company. Of late though, and I know, once a month isn't great to write letters but I have earned the right to be lazy about timing. Anyways...as of late, Zelda has once again sent people and more specifically armed men after me and Coro. Properly abusing her power to obtain me. So much so that I actually regret saving Hyrule. I actually regret helping her get the throne back. If I could, I'd bite every damn soldier she sent my way but Coro has asked me not to.

But there we were, fishing and we stayed longer this time. For about a week because we found out that one of his sisters had a very bad break up and really needed company. Something I am so willing to do since she cooks some amazing fish. Even if she thinks I am actually an animal but regardless. I love it and her. So I would cuddle with her, lick her face and keep her company. She is actually asleep in the house so I am in the sun today writing this letter. Gotta keep my wolf rep up y'know? We were...I think out near the water with me laying over because she hasn't been feeling great so I dragged her into the sun, made her lay down and then layed ontop of her stomach. Not so much to keep her from breathing but enough to comfort her. After about...I guess an hour, she finally got to smile and sat up and I moved to her lap. When we heard steps and mind you it was the...heavy burdened kind and the smell of leather armor and sweat said it was soldiers. It made me growl and stand between them and my family.

I am so tired of fighting people for my right to just...be a wolf and die at my leisure. Anyways, I got defensive but Coro kept me down while his sister, Hena (sorry, I forgot to put her name early on in this letter) talked them down. It didn't work. They threatened her. Holding out weapons, demanding they turn me over. I didn't even give them a chance to keep their weapons up. I growled and they backed away. It allowed Hena to back up but she just stepped towards them again and ushered me close. I did get closer and I love Hena so much. She actually said that she'd allow me, despite Coro's desires, to attack. They told her I was the hero of time but she not only didn't believe them but said that taking away her only aid in her time of need was saying she had no rights. It totally made them back down and walk away. It didn't last long but I was so happy to hear her say those words.

Granted, it...made them more mad and had them storm down her house which made her more upset because it's a mess. Oh yeah I forgot to say that was why she is staying with us. Hena's home got stormed and practically destroyed. I didn't attack because Hena needed me and still does. I actually hear someone up at the moment. Anyways, she is pretty hurt by things. She doesn't deserve this but leaving her now to just...demand to be left alone doesn't seem like a good choice. I'll have to stick it out here and make sure she is okay. It is her. I hear her calling. I gotta go. She needs me. Zelda has to deal with being out some...amazing general. I like my life. If you could let her know. If any of you reading this could let her know that. I'd appreciate it. I am too old to train. All I can probably manage is to keep someone company in their time of need.

Sincerely,

Link The Wolf

PS. This..might be my last letter. So I would appreciate someone sending her a letter. I am old. I can't...I don't want to be bothered.

* * *

 **Not a lie from Link either. It is his last letter.**


End file.
